Episode 9
Episode 9 debuted 28 February 2016. Summary With danger lurking in every corner threatening the Shieldlands, Herot’s Huskarla patrol the forests looking for signs of the enemy. With the danger well known, Elvina’s (Laura Donnelly) decision to furtively enter the forests, without a guard, stirs a concerned Beowulf (Kieran Bew), who downs tools from fortifications and goes after her. However, enjoying their newfound romance, the pair become distracted from the threats around them and are captured by a band of Mudborn creatures. During their bid to escape, Beowulf learns a dark secret about Elvina and their feelings for each other are put to the ultimate test. Cast *Beowulf - Kieran Bew *Rheda - Joanne Whalley *Razzak - Grégory Fitoussi *Slean - Edward Speleers *Elvina - Laura Donnelly *Lagrathorn - Ian Puleston-Davies *Breca - Gisli Örn Gardarsson *Lila - Lolita Chakrabarti *Vishka - Ellora Torchia *Varr - Edward Hogg *Kela - Holly Earl *Gil - Ashley Thomas *Brinni - Jack Rowan *Gerd - Roger Watkins Uncredited *Kragen - Liam Scott *Unidentified Warig prisoner (Episode 9) - ? Crew *Stunt Co-ordinators - Ian Van Temperley, Tony Lucken *1st Assistant Director - Simon Noone *2nd Assistant Director - Tracey Warren *3rd Assistant Directors - Harrison Hoare, Nic Pringle *Unit Manager - Nick Girvan *Script Supervisor - Lola Dauda *Language Consultant - Prof. David Adger *Production Co-ordinator - Fahima Chowdhury *Production Secretaries - Chris Bevan, Jen Burrows *Production Accountant - Jay Parsons *Assistant Accountant - Karen Swinney *Series Script Editor - Alliea Nazar *Assistant Script Editor - Danielle Adams *Camera Operator - Douglas Walshe *Focus Pullers - Steve Marles, Alice Canty *Assistant Camera - Steven Lee Sinclair, Carl Noble *Digital Imaging Technician - Danny Carter *Key Grip - Craig Atkinson *Grip - Ben Moseley *Supervising Art Director - Nick Wilkinson *Art Directors - Frederic Evard, Elizabeth Simpson *Standby Art Director - Jonathan Tolson *Set Decorator - Kim Logan *Horsemaster - Andy Butcher *Special Effects - Rowley SFX *Gaffer - Chris Sowden *Best Boy - Roger Everson *Electricians - John Mason, Ravinder Singh, Stephen Campbell *Standby Carpenter - Brian Clark *Standby Painter - Paul Hemming *Rigger - David Ode *Prop Master - Derek Roberts *Prop Hand - James Allan *Dressing Props - David Hayden, Mark McIntyre *Standby Props - Clive Pickard, Ross Wilson *Construction Manager - Jamie Clark *Visual Effects - Milk VFX *Assistant Costume Designer - Emma Howarth *Costume Supervisor - Jennifer Lander *Standby Costume - Michael Bevis, Nisha Williams *Make-up Supervisor - Lisa Chape *Make-up Artists - Anita Brolly, Bunny Stanway-Mayers *Prosthetics - Crawley Creatures *Colourist - Gareth Spensley *Sound Recordist - Stuart Wright *Boom Operator - Alessandro Pascale *Effects Editors - Tony Gibson, Marc Lawes *Dialogue Editor - Dan Green *Dubbing Mixer - Nigel Squibbs *Titles - Momoco *Post Production Supervisor - Kate Stannard *Supervising Editor - Dan Crinnion *1st Assistant Editor - Simone Nesti *VFX Assistant Editor - Erika Moutinho *Publicity Manager - Sian Hunter *Picture Publicity Manager - Patrick Smith *Health and Safety Manager - Karen Wardle *Line Producer - Will Nicholson *Location Manager - Andrew Bainbridge *Production Executive - Gary Connelly *Make-up and Hair Designer - Sue Michael *Original Production Design - Grant Montgomery *Costume Designer - Ralph Wheeler-Holes *Casting Director - Sam Jones CDG *Editor - Yan Miles *Director of Photography - Nic Morris BSC *Music - Rob Lane, Will Rice *Executive Producers - Tim Haines, Katie Newman, James Dormer *© ITV Studios Limited 2016 Appearances Characters *Beowulf *Rheda *Razzak *Slean *Elvina *Lagrathorn *Breca *Lila *Vishka *Varr *Kela *Gil *Brinni *Gerd *Herot's Troll *Grendl *Kragen *Unidentified Warig prisoner (Episode 9) *Abrecan *Kathal *Koll *Elvina's father *Beowulf's wife *Beowulf's son *Gerd's wife *Unidentified dead Warig priest Creatures *Humans *Mudborn **Warig **Troll **Grendl **Skinshifters **Giant Events *The Gathering Locations *Shieldlands **Herot ***Golden Hall **Giant ruins **Bregan **Banning **Mere **Varni **Wisdeth *Farlands **Gulf of Aseeia Organizations and titles *Jarl **Thane *Reeve *Huskarla *Haji warband *The Alliance *Shieldlanders External links *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/ep9week9/beowulf-return-shieldlands Category:Episodes